Twin
by HakunoShibou
Summary: What's our fault? That the question I asked to them. But, they didn't hear anything from me. And so, I continue to fight and see my demise. The battle without end.


"Why... Why... Why must everything end like this ?"

I ask that to the black sky above me. I ask that to the creator of this world, why must we suffer like this. As I look at the sky above me, their plane already went temporarily. I believe all of them going back to their respective base to continue their attack again. And because of that, I lost a lot of my friend in this battle.

Who are they? They just someone who proclaimed themselves as 'Savior of This World'. They just some girl who get a lot of change in their body and become the protector of humanity. Someone who hunt us down, Ship Girls.

And who are we? We are just someone who failed on development. They throw us away and never look at us. Suddenly, they announce us as their enemy. We are just a malice that could destroy this world in their eyes. A taint that they need to remove. And they give us this name, Abyssal.

But, why must we suffer like this? Both of us are the end product of human works. Both of us were created to do something by them. But, why must we the one that suffers? Why do they that to all of us?

I still wondering the reason for this attack and looks to me. All of my friend fightings hard to protect themselves and everyone around them. And protect this place. Our mother gave this place as home. The place that I protect with my sister. Yes. With my cute sister.

At first, nothing happen in this place. Our mother gives us this place to be called as home. We stayed here and didn't do anything to them. But, later someone starts a war between us and humanity. We didn't know who the one that starts it and why must we dragged into this mess. We don't know.

And then, this mess started. Everything began when some of their submarines transport something and destroying a lot of our installation. Even, Heavy Cruiser Hime almost sunk at their hand. And not long after that, they build that base. That accursed base.

After that base already finished, they started to attacking all of us. And now, we... No. I see everything.

I look at my sister that injured at my hand. I could feel her blood, and also I could feel her pain. Suddenly, I could feel her hand stroke my cheek and hears,

"Don't... Worry... We... Will... Survive... Together..."

"I... Know..."

Her voice was really weak. I can't do anything. They destroy our auxiliary ship used for repair our equipment and our body. And now, I look around. Everyone prepare themselves for the next attack. And all of us know, they will eliminate us without hesitation. They will not show any mercy to us that didn't know anything. For them, we just trash that they need to get rid of from this world. Thinking about what will happen to us... It's just... Hurt.

Suddenly, one of my friends gives us the news. One Awful news for all of us. Isolated Island Oni that helps us defend this place destroyed by them. No survivor from the group that protecting Isolated Island Oni. And from that report, we know that we are their next target.

Suddenly, Re pats my head and looks at me. I could see her confident eyes that telling me to continue to fight no matter what. I know about that. I know. You don't need to show that face to me. Just. Just show your cheerful face to all of us.

Not only Re, everyone changes their position to protect my sister and I. Looking at all of them hurt me. They fight for their best, while I can't do anything with my broken equipment.

One of Tsu reports to me that her radar detects some of the enemy plane movement. All of them come back here. Those giant steel birds come here again, to take more life from my friend. I order all of them to start anti-air shelling. I could see some of the plane start falling into the sea, but more of them still moving towards us.

When I look at above, one of the planes already there. Those planes unload their bomb right above me. I hug my sister and closes my eyes. I accept my fate. At least, I will stay with my sister. But, I didn't feel anything.

I look above once more and could see some of my friend planes are protecting me. And then, I could hear she shouts,

"Stay... Focus... We... Could... Make... It..."

"Ah... Aaaaahhhhhhhh..."

"Hey... Don't... Cry..." said her

"I'm... I'm... Sorry..."

I could feel her hand pat my head and also my sister start to touch my cheek. I look at my sister and could see her concern face. She says,

"We... Could... Do... It..."

"Don't... Said... Anything... I... Know..."

I stroke her hair and then looks at me. Most of my friend already injured. I know about their action. I know about their work. They do it so that I could run away from this place. I know about that. But, I can't. I must protect this place. I must protect our home.

I look again at the black sky above me, and I pray to them. Just spare all of us. Suddenly, my radar tells me that the enemy is approaching this area. The name called as the protector of humanity, Ship Girls. I prepare my broken equipment and shouts,

"I will... Not... Forgive... All... Of you..."

I order everyone to start to retaliate once more. As they are attacking us, we tried our best to attack them back. And one by one of my friend starts sinking. Not only they attack us using their shelling, but they also bombard us using those plane. I shout once more,

"All of you... will pay... this..."

I start to attack them once more and then my radar tells me that the enemy already at our flank. They start to bombard all of us. And from there, I know. The enemy surrounded us. I don't know what should I do. And I hear one shelling come towards me. But, it's hit Aircraft Carrier Hime. She protects me using her body. I could hear she says,

"You are an idiot... Retreat..."

"No... I..."

Suddenly, she smiles towards me and touches my cheek. She stays in front of me and using her body as the shield from enemy attack. Not only her, all of my friend protecting me using their body. I start to shouts,

"Why... Why all of you..."

And I could feel my sister push me away and stand up. I look at her and could see her smile. She smiling towards me. I can't reach her. I can't reach her hand. And then, one of enemy shelling hit her and destroys her body.

I can't think anything. What is this feeling inside me? Anger. Sadness. Depression. I can't think anything. And then, I could feel something flowing from my eyes.

I look above to the black sky and then in front of me. All of them looks at me without mercy. I know this will be my end. I know about that. I look below towards the sea. I look at my face and then looks at them once more. I cried and shouts,

"Why must all of you attack us? What's our fault? We didn't attack you. It's somebody else. We didn't know anything. Why all of you attacking us? All of you the one that attacks us! I will not forgive all of you !"

They didn't hear me at all. I know about that, their heart is frigid. They look at me with that cold gaze and then I could see one man standing at the leading boat behind them. He looks at me with disgust face and orders them to attack me. All of those Ship Girls pointing their cannon towards me and start to attack.

I look at the sky once more and then smiles,

"We will together again. Asleep at the bottom of the sea without anyone disturb us. I'm sorry. But, at least we will together again."

I close my eyes and let the shelling hits me. With that, it concludes my final moment.

* * *

"With this, Operation Hikari is a big success. We already sunk that Abyssal Twin Princess! Let's savor this victory and continue to the next mission!" shouts the Admiral

All of the Ship Girls nods after hearing that and start to going back to their base. Except one. Aoba looks in front of her and remembers what Abyssal Twin Princess just said before. She knows the truth, but she couldn't do anything. So, she prays to them and says,

"Aoba just hope... Everything will end soon..."

After that, she takes a picture of the battlefield for her report and leaves the area.

* * *

HakunoShibou here! 

Long time no see everyone... Ahahahaha

This story quite extraordinary. After I finish my last Kancolle event and see that CG, I feel an urge to write this story. At first, I write it using Indonesian and want to keep that way.

But after I hear some song from Comiket, I get another urge to translate it and share it with all of you.

Rather than I talk a lot of nonsense, let's end here. I will apreciate any comment regarding this story (Except about grammar because I know my Grammar still bad... At least I tried.)

See you later!


End file.
